


When Everything Falls Apart

by solomivan



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Broken Bones, Deconstruction, Don't copy to another site, Friendship, Gen, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Serious Injuries, Songfic, Suicide, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 14:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solomivan/pseuds/solomivan
Summary: Elsa accidentally killed Anna using her magic power during their game. As a result, she found herself a threat to other people. Thus, she had to take action to defend them from her.





	When Everything Falls Apart

**Author's Note:**

> All characters created and owned by Disney, and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Frozen.
> 
> The title is a name of a deleted song from the Broadway adaptation of Frozen.
> 
> I'm very grateful to my beta [kuchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuchi)

_"Is everyone in danger_

_As long as I'm alive?_

_Was I a monster from the start?_

_How did I end up with this frozen heart?"_

"Monster," a song performed by Caissie Levy in the Broadway adaptation of "Frozen." 

**Burial**

The funeral was practically silent: nobody said anything, only musicians played the melody of "Do You Want to Build a Snowman?", which was a favorite song of two so early gone princesses, their parents, and their two loyal servants Kai and Gerda. Queen remembered this song was a gift for her 10th birthday from the court composer Kristen Anderson-Lopez. 

King and Queen watched how the vault with two small closed caskets was covered by a white pall and placed into the ground. Agnarr said quietly to his wife, "Our children were close in their lives, and even death doesn't do them part." Iduna with her husband threw a handful of soil into the grave. Then the gravediggers completely buried the vault and erected a tombstone made from different types of marble. The left side was for Elsa and the right for Anna with blue-white and red-green patterns, respectively. 

Iduna began to deliver a eulogy. "Our beautiful, clever little girls never feared any dangers and always stood against them like their adored Joan of Arc. I will never forget how the sisters biked from one wing of the palace to another and spoke with portraits about their days." Queen wiped her tears off and continued her tribute to her daughters, "Unfortunately, yesterday, the ice magic of Elsa accidentally caused a lethal incident, after it spun out of control. Elsa had to give her life to prevent more deaths and larger destruction. Because of her, we can move on and live. We must always keep in mind Elsa's feat." 

After the speech Iduna and Agnarr put flowers and some toys adored by their children on the base of the gravestone: the stuffed snowman Olaf and china frost giant Marshmallow, and beside that, the plush reindeer Sven and a small bicycle with wheel disks like snowflakes. Then all the people returned to their own business. King and Queen started to prepare themselves for the public announcement of the young princesses' tragic death and the diplomatic visit to the Southern Isles to discuss trade issues. Kai and Gerda continued to organize everything on palace territory. 

* * *

**Funeral service (one hour ago)**

Agnarr told Iduna that they should do it in the present moment. "We must give a worthy funeral for our daughters. The service should be done in our traditional way: worship in church with the bodies of the deceased children present. The Archbishop and his pastors will read all necessary sacred texts: hymns, litany, Trisagion, Old Testament reading and New Testament reading, Gospel reading, Apostle's Creed, and the Lord's Prayer." 

Queen argued, "It might be challenging to persuade the Archbishop to do such a thing because Elsa killed her sister, even it was accidentally, and commited suicide, despite the fact that it was to protect other people. He is so rigid when it comes to so many issues, including this, that he should be called 'The Most Stubborn Reverend' instead of The Most Reverend. But, I'm confident we'll be able to change his mind. Let's talk to him." 

They came to the Archbishop's house near the main building of the church. He greeted them and said, "If you are here to tempt me into burying your children in consecrated ground, I warn you I will do it only for the younger sister who was the victim. Your first child usurped God's right to decide who should die, murdering Anna and herself by evil and unnatural sorcery! So, I refuse to commit such blasphemy!" 

Queen told him, "Apologize for your words and take them back, and I won't order to behead you under the lèse-majesté law[1] but only banish you from our country. Your offensive refusal to obey the Our commands is considered treason against the country and Us." 

The Archbishop felt a sharp decrease in temperature. His breathing became visible in the air. In a moment, there was an acute pain in his right arm, and a block of ice created by Queen instantly paralyzed it and broke it into small fragments. 

Before the Archbishop lost conscience from the injury, he tried to continue his statements, insisting that this was wrong and against God's will. After his blackout, he was frozen dead. Then King melted the ice. 

King said, "The Most Reverend will be publicly executed due to his _'embezzlement'_ and '_the disclosure of secrets to the enemies'_." Agnarr continued, "The new Archbishop will receive a large donation to the church after he agrees to our offer. We should choose him and discuss with him an exact amount of money." 

* * *

**Incident (yesterday)**

_"I've got big plans, I've got surprises for today_

_Nothin' but nothin's gonna get in our way."_

Elsa was performing one of her favorite songs, "Making Today a Perfect Day", because today was her beloved sister' 9th birthday, and it should be perfect. 

Anna tried to cheer Elsa up, seeing the latter was slightly upset after revealing her snow power and being frightened about hurting somebody by using it the wrong way. "Don't worry, I saw your impressive control over it when you created a miniature ice model of our palace yesterday." 

Elsa continued to sing this song to make Anna's wishes come true, as she had said before its beginning. 

_"If someone wants to hold me back_

_I'd like to see them try_

_I'm on the birthday plan attack_

_I'm giving you the sun, the moon, and the sky!_

_I'm making today a perfect day for you_

_I'm making today a blast if it's the last thing I do_

_For everything you are to me and all you've been through_

_I'm making today a perfect day for you!"_

Elsa suggested playing hide-and-seek in the rooms of the palace, but Anna decided to touch the old paintings on the ceiling of the ballroom. The sisters slid there on ice paths created by Elsa's power. When they arrived, they began to run. While she was rushing, Elsa started to create ice columns, each of them higher than the last one, and Anna quickly leaped from one to another. 

Unfortunately, Elsa tripped and sent a magic blast right into Anna's heart, causing her to fall violently. Time slowed down for the elder child as she watched her sister fall. 

Elsa hurried to try to save her sister, but it was too late. Anna hit the floor, and her broken bones crunched. Anna's limbs were unnaturally splayed. There was no visible blood except for a small trickle from a fractured skull. Elsa saw how her ice impaled Anna and immediately destroyed it. There was no pulse at Anna's wrists and neck. Elsa created a small ice mirror to check to breathe of her sister. It remained clear. 

Elsa was stunned by the shock from this manslaughter. "I'm a monster, a nightmare! My sister is dead because of me! What if I hurt someone else? 'Who knows how dangerous I'd be'?" Elsa told herself that her anger might lead to the ice crystal exploding right into the face of her servants and hitting them like shrapnel. 

After these horrible images, she remembered the following fragment of the lyrics from the dark song "Dangerous to Dream" she heard once, 

_"I'm dangerous just standing here_

_For everyone to see."_

Afterward, a memory of another song from the same singer occurred, 

_"If I'm a monster, then it's true_

_There's only one thing that's left for me to do_

_But before I fade to white_

_I'll do all that I can to make things right!"_

_"Can't hope to fix this mess, yet somehow still I have to try," _ Elsa recalled the line from one of her favorite song "Colder by the Minute". "Now I have only one option: I must kill myself for the safety of others," decided Elsa and put her hands near her heart. 

The old memory appeared, "The heart isn't completely on the left; a small part of it is on the right. The heart is located slightly higher than the bottom ribs." Elsa started slowly piercing herself with the ice. She felt a sharp pain when it first pierced through her skin, then through the ribs, breaking them with a loud crack. Her suicide was finished by puncturing her heart, applying a greater force to overcome the resisting muscle fibers. 

As she was passing out from her injuries, she felt an increasing dull pain at the lack of blood getting to every muscle. She began to lose her vision and hearing. Elsa's thoughts become hazy and disjointed, and the last of them was, "I'm sorry, Anna, I just wanted to give you one perfect birthday. But I ruined it again." 

**Author's Note:**

> 1Lèse-majesté, a French term meaning "to do wrong to majesty", is an offence against the dignity of a reigning sovereign or against a state. More information in [Wikipedia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/L%C3%A8se-majest%C3%A9).[return to text]


End file.
